The Renin-angiotensin system (RAS) plays a central role in the regulation of normal blood pressure and seems to be critically involved in hypertension development and maintenance as well as congestive heart failure. Angiotensin II (A II), is an octapeptide hormone produced mainly in the blood during the cleavage of angiotensin I by angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) localized on the endothelium of blood vessels of lung, kidney, and many other organs. It is the end product of the renin-angiotensin system (RAS) and is a powerful arterial vasoconstrictor that exerts its action by interacting with specific receptors present on cell membranes. One of the possible modes of controlling the RAS is angiotensin II receptor antagonism. Several peptide analogs of A II are known to inhibit the effect of this hormone by competitively blocking the receptors, but their experimental and clinical applications have been limited by partial agonist activity and lack of oral absorption [M. Antonaccio. Clin. Exp. Hypertens. A4, 27-46 (1982); D. H. P. Streeten and G. H. Anderson, Jr. - Handbook of Hypertension, Clinical Pharmacology of Antihypertensive Drugs, ed. A. E. Doyle, Vol. 5, pp. 246-271, Elsevier Science Publisher, Amsterdam, The Netherlands, 1984].
Recently, several substituted imidazoles have been described as A II antagonists. Illustrative of such compounds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,324; 4,340,598; 4,576,958; and 4,582,847; and 4,880,804 in European Patent Applications 028,834; 245,637; 253,310; 291,969; and 324,377 and in articles by A. T. Chiu, et al. [Eur. J. Pharm. Exp. Therap, 157, 13-21 (1988)] and by P. C. Wong, et al. [J. Pharm. Exp. Therap, 247, 1-7(1988)]. All of the U.S. Patents, European Patent Applications 028,834 and 253,310 and the two articles disclose substituted imidazole compounds which are generally bonded through a lower alkyl bridge to a substituted phenyl. European Patent Application 245,637 discloses derivatives of 4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-2H-imidazo[4,5-c]-pyridine-6-carboxylic acid and analogs thereof as antihypertensive agents.
The compounds disclosed within this application have not been identified in any U.S. Patents, European Applications or articles. The compounds of the present invention are substituted triazoles which are bonded through a methylene bridge to a novel substituted phenyl element. DuPont also has filed a European Application (EPO 0,323,841) covering substituted pyrroles, pyrazoles and triazoles. The present invention covers novel antagonists which incorporate a novel substituted benzyl element linked to the triazole moiety. The above cited applications are hereby incorporated by reference, serving as an information source as to the preparation of substituted triazoles. A pending Merck application, Ser. No. 382,138, discloses other novel triazoles and the synthetic routes to these triazoles are described in the Schemes I-1 through I-14 and the incorporation of the substituted benzyl element is described in Schemes I-15 through I-30.
The compounds of this invention have central nervous system (CNS) activity. They are useful in the treatment of cognitive dysfunctions including Alzheimer's disease, amnesia and senile dementia. These compounds also have anxiolytic and antidepressant properties and are therefore, useful in the relief of symptoms of anxiety and tension and in the treatment of patients with depressed or dysphoric mental states.
In addition, these compounds exhibit antidopaminergic properties and are thus useful to treat disorders that involve dopamine dysfunction such as schizophrenia. The compounds of this invention are especially useful in the treatment of these conditions in patients who are also hypertensive or have a congestive heart failure condition.